


The Morning After

by Sevnaria



Series: We are here [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Canon Compliant, Chae Hyungwon-centric, M/M, Mostly Fluff, like for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevnaria/pseuds/Sevnaria
Summary: How do the members react to the new development in Hyungwon and Hoseok's relationship?This takes place directly after the epilogue of "Pretty Boy".





	The Morning After

The morning after Hyungwon and Hoseok had confessed, they were woken up by Minhyuk’s loud shrieking. 

“I knew it, I was right. Jooheon, you owe me a meal!”

As Minhyuk ran out of the room, he left the door wide open and Hyungwon groaned and laid his head on Hoseok’s bare chest.

“Did they bet on us?” Hoseok asked, baffled.

“Obviously”, Hyungwon replied and yawned. 

“But how did they even suspect it would happen?” 

“Please, you’ve been dancing around each other for years”, Kihyun stuck his head into the room. “The bet wasn’t about _if_ it would happen but _when_ , Jooheon thought it would take you another six months.”

“And you?” Hyungwon asked curiously as Kihyun made to leave.

“I thought you would work it out last year, I should have known you were far too oblivious for that. By the way, breakfast is ready and we’ve got to leave for practice in thirty.”

Hyungwon stared after Kihyun as he disappeared.

“I feel offended”, he declared and pouted his lips. 

Hoseok chuckled, which made Hyungwon’s head slightly bounce up and down. Hyungwon looked up at the other.

“But you know what they say, better late than never”, he said with a smirk. 

Hoseok nodded in agreement before beckoning him closer, Hyungwon willingly complying, and gave him a soft kiss.

“Much better”, he agreed.

Hyungwon pecked his lips a couple of times before slowly dragging himself out of bed, stretching and yawning again. 

“We’d better get going before the kids eat it all”, he turned to Hoseok and took a hold of his arm to pull him up from his reclined position. However, he hadn’t counted on the other resisting so when Hoseok pulled back, Hyungwon lost his balance and fell on top of him. 

“What are you doing?” he frowned. 

“Just a few more minutes”, Hoseok murmured, closing his eyes and holding Hyungwon tightly against his body. Realizing that he wouldn’t be able to escape, Hyungwon resigned himself to his fate and made himself comfortable. 

“Only a few”, he said sternly before following Hoseok's example and shutting his eyes. 

~~~

Needless to say, they were late and only had enough time to grab a sandwich each before getting yelled at by Kihyun. He threatened never to cook for them again if their tardiness turned into a new habit and the pair swore that it wouldn’t happen again. 

When they reached the practice room, the rest of the group were already inside, stretching and talking. As the door shut behind them, all eyes turned in their direction and Hyungwon gulped. He realized that they probably knew about him and Hoseok, Minhyuk hadn’t exactly been discreet that morning, but he had no idea what they thought about it. 

“Sorry we’re late”, Hoseok said and walked towards the couch to set down his backpack, Kihyun in tow.

Hyungwon wondered how Hoseok could seem so calm about it, when he himself was panicking. While he knew Kihyun and Minhyuk, and probably Jooheon, were okay with it, he didn’t know what to expect from their leader and maknae since he didn't know if they had also been part of the betting pool. He tried to see if Hyunwoo or Changkyun were looking at him funny but neither of them seemed to behave out of the ordinary. Hyungwon wondered if he should speak up but before he could gather up the courage to do so, Hyunwoo clapped his hands.

“Alright, we’ll start brushing up on ‘Dramarama’ and ‘Jealousy’ before moving on to ‘Alligator”’, he walked towards the stereo and Hyungwon hurried to drop off his stuff and get into position with the rest. 

He was fine for the first two songs, they practiced them from time to time and he remembered every step. For their newest comeback song, however, he wasn’t as confident. When he caught Changkyun’s eye, the younger quickly looked away, causing his brain to go into overdrive. Did he disapprove of him and Hoseok? Was he still mad since Hyungwon and Kihyun’s fight when their screams had woken him up? Or was he thinking of when he tripped over Hyungwon the last time they did this routine? 

Thoughts whirled around in Hyungwon’s mind and he didn’t realize that he had stopped moving until someone took his hand in theirs. He looked up at Hoseok and wanted to ask what he was doing there when he was supposed to be on the other side of the formation but couldn’t get the words out. 

“Hey, are you with me?” Hoseok held Hyungwon’s hand between his, trying to somehow ground him. 

“Yeah.” It had barely been a whisper but Hyungwon saw that Hoseok had heard him as the other smiled. 

“Wanna sit down?” 

Hyungwon shook his head, it felt better to remain on his feet and he didn’t want to worry the others. He slowly looked around and the others all tried to look busy, although Hyungwon saw them looking his way. He cleared his throat and tried to form an expression of general well-being on his face. 

“I’m alright, you can relax”, it was almost comical the way they all let out a collective sigh of relief. “I was just thinking about something and forgot to keep dancing”, he rubbed his neck with a sheepish grin. 

“Thinking about what?” Minhyuk inquired and Hyungwon looked down. 

“Nothing in particular.”

“Well, that nothing seemed awfully distracting”, Kihyun remarked.

Hyungwon didn’t want to bring it up with the others, he wasn’t ready yet, but he had a feeling there was no other choice.

“I just, I assume you all know about me and-”, he raised his and Hoseok’s still connected hands.

Everyone nodded and looked a bit confused.

“I don’t think anyone could have missed it with the way this loudmouth announced it this morning”, Jooheon jerked his head towards Minhyuk. “Also, why couldn’t you just hold it for another six months?” He winked at Hyungwon and the taller blushed. 

“And before you say anything else”, Hyunwoo waved a hand around the room, “we are all fine with it, and we love you all the same.”

“Ew, that’s so cliche”, Changkyun’s face was filled with mock-disgust. “But he’s right, it’s really not a big deal.”

“But then why…” Hyungwon trailed off. 

“Why what?” Hoseok asked, separating their hands in order to put his arm around Hyungwon. 

“Why did you look away?” Hyungwon asked Changkyun. “Just now when we were dancing”, he clarified when the other looked lost. 

Changkyun took a moment before he seemed to remember and then his face turned red. The others were now very curious and everyone wanted to know the answer. 

“Well, I sort of noticed something on your neck”, he finally answered, looking anywhere but at Hyungwon.

The others immediately let their gazes fall upon Hyungwon’s neck and Minhyuk burst out laughing when he saw what the maknae meant. Hyunwoo’s ears turned pink, Kihyun rubbed his temples and Jooheon smirked. Hyungwon turned to Hoseok to ask him what was wrong with his neck but the other had covered his face with his hands, so instead he looked in the mirror and craned his neck to spot whatever it was. 

His face felt like it was on fire when he saw it, a rather large, purple mark. It was clearly visible against his pale skin and he should have noticed it sooner. He pulled up his t-shirt to cover it and turned back to Hoseok with a glare. 

“You gave me a hickey and didn’t tell me?!”

“In my defense”, Hoseok started and backed a few steps away from the fuming Hyungwon, “your neck is pretty irresistible.” 

Jooheon snorted and Kihyun hurried to cover Changkyun’s ears “not in front of the baby!”

“That is not a good reason”, Hyungwon tried not to let the flattering get to him but his voice seemed to give him away as Hoseok grinned and stepped towards him.

“You being angry is also kinda irresistible”, he placed one hand on Hyungwon’s waist, the other going up to cup the taller’s neck. Hyungwon let himself be pulled down and his anger dissipated as their lips met in a kiss. 

“Oh my god”, Kihyun exclaimed, “you are not ruining the purity of the practice room like this.” 

“Please, like you haven’t done anything worse in here”, Minhyuk shot him a knowing look but his words got drowned out by Jooheon’s wolf-whistling, joined by Changkyun.

Hyunwoo walked over to the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh, was one day without chaos really too much to ask?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first of several one-shots related to "Pretty Boy". The next one will probably be centered around a different member but they will all take place in the same universe. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!^^


End file.
